


Glitching

by timdadanon



Category: The Aquabats! Super Show!
Genre: Gen, Grocery Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 05:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16443809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timdadanon/pseuds/timdadanon
Summary: Jimmy glitches out





	Glitching

It was just a simple question.

“Hey Robot?“ Bones asked, looking at the grocery list. "I almost forgot. Ricky wants us to pick up some soybeans, do you think you could grab some from the other aisle while I get the last things on here?”

“No problem,” Jimmy replied. “You know, I don’t think I’ve tried s-s-Soy-y-yeeeee…”

Suddenly Jimmy went quiet, and dropped the cans he was holding. He walked out of the aisle and to the front of the store, knocking over a display in the process. He continued through the sliding doors, walking straight on into a pole. He continued to walk into said pole for several minutes. Bones left the shopping cart behind, taking out his phone as he followed the robot into the parking lot.

“Hey Commander?”

“S'up Bones,“ the Bat Commander replied. "I’ve got you on speaker, are you finished buying the groceries?”

“Um, no. Jimmy is acting weird.”

“Define weird.”

“Well, I was asking him to grab some soybeans for-”

Eaglebones was interrupted by a deep sigh. 

“Dang it, Bones.”

“What? What did I do?!”

“The soy! Robots can never say the word ‘soy’ without glitching out, didn’t we brief you on that, like, years ago?”

“What?”

“-and of course usually after Jimmy has one glitch it always has a domino effect. What’s he doing now?”

Eaglebones met eyes with the confused robot as he continued his path of motion. “Walking into a pole repeatedly.”

“Of course he is.”

“This has happened before?”

“It’s happened at least a dozen times before, especially when we had vegetarian team members. We just need to put him on the charger, he’ll be fine after a quick charge.”

“Okay?”

“So I’ll need you to put him in sleep mode and carry him back here. Let him know what you’re doing first, he’ll go with it.”

“Can’t you just drive up to the front of the store? Look, I can see where you’re parked”

The Commander looked out the window and across the lot to a scowling Bones, a glitching out Jimmy, and the growing crowd of onlookers encircling them.

“…Okay. I’ll pull around.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you once again to Feelysonheelys for editing for me.


End file.
